rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
The Metal-Knights
Origin Little is known about this curious group of warriors, other than they come from the eastern sea and mean business. Their leader, Naudez, is overseeing operations to conquer Gielinor for its vast expanse of resources. The Metal-Knights used to commandeer an airship that went by the name "The Axe." The Axe was often seen flying ominously over a Gielinorian area or in the hangar. The airship has recently crashed and is likely beyond repair. The Betrayal of Bruce Naudez and Dragon were sent to a city overrun by zombies. While there, they fought off a few before being stopped by a man with a strange weapon. The man told them not to move, threating to kill them if they did. After a short conversation, some gliders dropped gas bombs. The man put on a gas mask, while Dragon managed to create a barrier to protect them. Naudez was contacted by Lord Metal Knight, who asked if he had seen a man wearing a bandana with a strange weapon. After replying, Naudez was told to capture the man and that reinforcements were being sent. A few gliders landed, and the man was surrounded. Bruce told him to drop his weapon, which Naudez took. Bruce tied the man's hands behind his back and went back to the Axe with Naudez and Dragon. At the Axe, the man was brought to the bridge. However, Bruce didn't tie the rope very well allowing the man to use his hidden weapon to shoot Lord Metal Knight in the head, killing him. Naudez shot the man with his weapon, but shockingly, Bruce aimed at Naudez and nearly hit him. Naudez teleported away and Dragon ran out of the room. Bruce took Galaxia and teleported away. The Axe began crashing as the man crawled out of the room. Naudez shot him in the leg from a corner, then Dragon jumped out of a crate and fought him up close. While the two fought, Naudez collected his belongings and a teleport sphere. Eventually, the man used a strange object to blow himself up. Dragon was sent flying back, but survived. Naudez arrived and quickly teleported away with Dragon. Naudez was contacted by Bruce, who after a short conversation, revealed he had been working with the man all along. Bruce revealed that the man's name was Mahandaz, and that they had killed a double. The communication ended, leaving Naudez and Dragon in the middle of a city. The two decided to head to Dragon's old lab south of Ardougne. They sailed to Catherby via a charter ship, then made it to the lab. Bruce's Attack Naudez, Manfred and Wo Dao met with Commander Griggs atop a tower. After a brief conversation, Manfred piloted the "air plane" Griggs had made. The plane was shot down, landing in the woods. The four stepped out of the plane, only to see three copters land nearby. They hid behind the trees and fired at their opponents, another copter that apparently was theirs landing nearby. Griggs instructed Wo Dao to take the gun from the copter, so he went to the copter and opened the door. However, Bruce shot Wo Dao as he opened it. Bruce stepped out and his men surrounded Wo Dao. He managed to defeat one, but was then disarmed as Bruce called for Naudez. Bruce, after facing Wo Dao, was shot in the leg by Naudez. The copter fired missiles at the tree Naudez hid behind, but he teleported deeper into the woods. Wo Dao left the Metal-Knights after this event. Cordis Die Commander Griggs, Kain and Riparo went to the city of Kemen to capture Bruce and Mahandaz. Kain and Riparo made their way to the building Bruce was in, capturing him and bringing him to the roof of the building. They were contacted by Griggs, who told them he had captured Mahandaz. They left the building, making their way to Mahandaz. Riparo shot him in the head with an arrow and was then told to go to Grigg's location. Riparo was knocked out once there and Kain was surrounded. Bruce teleported away with Riparo and they arrived at an unknown location where Griggs and Riparo were tied up. The real Mahandaz told them that they killed another double and that they must decide who is killed or that they will both die. After a short debate, Mahandaz aimed his gun at Riparo's knees and Griggs quickly chose to die. After being shot, he fired again at Riparo's knees with his powerful weapon, though Riparo was partially protected by his armor. After leaving the two alone in the room, Kain eventually found Riparo who had fallen unconcious. He carried him out, coming across a building with some men inside. Kain heard that their organization was called "Cordis Die" and that their goal was to take down the super powers of Gielinor. They spotted the two and threw a grenade, causing Kain to retreat. He entered a building and found a tied up man, Comandante Javambi. Kain untied him, and they contacted Naudez about air support. They quickly left the building only to run into the soldiers of Cordis Die. Javambi threw a smoke bomb and the two retreated back into the house, making their way to the next room, though the door was blocked by rubble. Riparo finally woke up and Javambi contacted Naudez about the air support. Shortly after, an explosive brought down the house and the support arrived. They escaped on a gunship piloted by Naudez and made their way back to the Hangar, where they discussed the mission before resuming their usual activites. With their funds and resources rapidly depleting and the recent betrayal of Bruce, The Metal-Knights become sellswords in order to pay their minions and purchase much needed equipment. The Axe The Axe was a flying battleship, nearly 20 meters in length. It floated using technology similar to that of the clan citadel, and is given thrust by fire elementals trapped in the engine which were put into an upset state by being overloaded with magical energy. The Axe itself was made of thin steel sheets welded together. The Axe had two wings, 10 meters in length, on each side which were used for balance and control. It had a tower-like structure located on the deck, which housed the bridge, Lord Metal Knight's and the Naudez' personal quarters, and the main cannon. The main cannon fired a blast of magical energy and an iron ball at the same time or individually, each being around two meters in diameter. Along with these, there were six cannons on each side of the Axe which fired spells of medium-low strength. These took fuel to use, and were often used sparingly as a result, The Axe was powered by a reactor, which used magical energy acquired from runecrafting altars and the hangar's fuel depot. This area was usually unstable and shaking violently, constantly on the verge of exploding. The Bilge served as a prison. The Hangar Located within the eastern sea, the hangar serves as the Metal-Knights' base of operations. It is off-limits to all that come within the Axe's targeting range. It is underground, and covered by two iron flaps. Current Crew *Lord Metal Knight/Leader Killed in action. *"The Captain"/Sky Captain of the Axe Deceased. *Naudez/Leader/Research and Development Department Staff/Engineer *Lord Uba Jabari/Squad Leader/Tailgunner *"The Warden"/Warden of the bilge and first to die in case of emergency (because it's nearly impossible for him to do so) *Vladimir/Squad Leader *Logan the Gnome/Generic Minion *Phoenix/Navigator *Snorri the Dwarf/Maintenance *Ahzoh/Archmage Commander *Small Boss/Spec Ops Trooper/Tailgunner Deceased. *Solid Serpent/Spec ops trooper Deceased. *White Fox/Former Death Lotus assassin Killed in action. *Bruce/Commander of the Spec Ops Troopers Traitor to be killed on sight. *Gk'rath/Spec Ops Trooper/Generic Minion *Slisek/Spec Ops Trooper *Manfred von Hubbub Peter/Chef/Greater Minion/Tailgunner/Womanizer *Wo Dao/Mercenary/Spec Ops Trooper/Tailgunner Left the Metal-Knights. *Jaffari/Doctor "Doctah" *Tommy "Brickwall" Jackson/Generic Minion/Tailgunner *"Dragon"/Sky Captain of the Axe *Commander Griggs/Leader of the Spec Ops Troopers Killed in action. *Comandante Javimbi/Leader of the Mercs. *Riparo/Spec Ops Trooper *Kain/Generic Minion Current Plans Get Galaxia back. Weapon List *Galaxia, Lord Metal-Knight's personal weapon. Stolen by Bruce. *Assorted Eastern Gunpowder Weaponry. Exclusive to high ranks. *Magic based cannons. *Wide variety of axes and flails. *Several basic swords. *Three Nuclear Bombs. *Basic cannons. *A variety of crossbows. *Bows of the long and short variety, as well as impractical shieldbows. *Spears. *Throwing Knives. Job list *Generic Minion *Field Medic *Tailgunner *Spec Ops Trooper *Squad Leader *Greater Minion *Doctor *Research and Development Department Staff *Engineer *Maintenance Gallery Oofo.png|A closeup of Bruce. The captain.png|The former captain of the Axe. Axe soldier.png|A Metal-Knight soldier. Lord Metal Knight.png|Lord Metal Knight, the former leader of the Metal-Knights. Smallboss1.png|Small Boss before his death. Bruce1.png|Bruce, the traitor. AhzohUltima.png|Portrait of the Archmage Commander, Ahzoh Aviansezr Gladyrius, who has remained hidden for some time. Manfred von Hubbub Peter.jpg|Manfred von Hubbub Peter, womanizer and chef. Wo dao.png|Jabari a Tailgunner Wo DAo.gif|A portrait of Wo Dao Metal-Knights Extras Theme of Naudez Category:Antagonist Category:Faction Category:Plots Category:Military Category:Organization Category:Eastern Lands Category:Metal-Knights Category:Godless